zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IRONUPTHEHIDE
InFamous 2 I beat the game on both Good and Evil and I enjoyed both sides. Yes, your right about the Blast Core, you meet the Beast in human form on a cargo ship. About the girls, I didn't like them that much. Oh and yes, the dark side I love, the Beast rocks. Nice to meet you. Hallowseve15 (talk) 23:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Water Dragon That's an interesting picture you have, but its not the same character as the Water Dragon (at least to my knowledge, unless there is some weird transformation I don't know about). The Water Dragon is that blue, zora-like character that sits on that throne thing. The one that is in the origins trailer. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) You think those are water dragons?Which SS site do you go to?I think they're Zoras old evolution stage.It might be that they later evolve into the Zoras.The Zoras change apparently and that change could take place every 100 years. --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 22:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::The official English site... where they call the character the "Water Dragon". And its not a race. Its one individual character. Please relax a bit. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh.Thats weird because I go to the english site to and i see nothing.Weird right? What if the water dragon race later evolve into the Zoras?It would be awesome.Plus I think there are more than one water dragon. --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 22:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Go to the 'explore the world' section and then to the Lake Floria section. You'll see it. And there isn't more than one. At least not according to the website which treats the character as if it is a deity. However, it may end up turning into the Zora or something. Who knows... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) You may be true.The site may be true also.You know sites don't explain everything that much and lie that somethings not gonna happen in the game when it does.I think thats the case.Michael Bay lied that Ironhide would not be in the movie at all but alas he was in TF3 but then he died because a Sentinel killed him.This game is first in the timeline most probably.The second is OoT.This game was just made to explain what actions lead up to the things in OoT.Link basically creates Hyrule in the game.He does it for the Goddess of the Sky I think.Every move Link makes this game leads up to the future and creation of Hyrule.It will show us the first Gorons,Zoras,and most probably even more! Question:Did you pre-order the game? --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 23:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, well let's just wait for the game and find out. And yes I did. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Theory That kind of theorcrafting is better left till after ss is released and we can start playing it. If you want to try and fiqure out the story for ss yourself i think it best left on the forums and not the content pages Atleast that's what i think. Lionelthehun (talk) 23:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Comments Comments such as this, which by the way happens to mention a perfectly justified removal decided upon by people who actually know how a wiki is run, are not appreciated to say the least. I very strongly suggest you leave these kinds of unneeded remarks unspoken, take a serious chill pill and try to listen to people who are only trying to help you as best they can. Persist and things are liable to go badly. --AuronKaizer ' 23:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) AuronKaizer, you curse on your blog and curse on other things too.My cousin is 11 and he reads this wiki and he surely shouldn't be reading that.Your making this wiki un-safe for children while I just said something stupid.I'll erase the dumb parts of my post, but you have to erase the bad words in your blog, profile, and talk page.We need to make this wiki safe for kids also.Lots of kids want to know Zelda info too ya know. --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 23:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, you shouldn't have, because it's against wikia's rules for people under thirteen to be on the site. -'Minish Link 23:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Well I do know that half of your editors are under the age of 13.Some are 12 and 11 on this site.I even know 100 people that are 8 on wikis.At least half of this wiki is made up of people under 13 that I know.When they ask you they obviously won't admit it.Maybe even one of your admins are under 13.WHO KNOWS! --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 23:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe they are, dude, but if that's the case, the point is that they have not admitted it. Admitting that you are under thirteen on Wikia can get you globally banned. And you don't know for a fact that half of our editors are under the required age. -'Minish Link' 23:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :This may or may not be necessary, but I'd like to point out for the last time that when things are deleted that you write it is because a) it isn't written well, b) it's unnecessary, or perhaps most importantly, c) we don't have an official source. I know you think/know your information is 100% accurate and correct, but you have to understand that we can't just trust every user who comes on here to have 100% accurate information. We get information from official sources, established users or the game itself. -'Minish Link' 23:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) To answer your question(?), yes, we do in fact have a policy against swearing. However, they only cover those words that are considered too extreme. Rather than waste time by listing said, just look around you. All swearing that you see intact isn't in violation of our guidelines. Again, if you happen to be so lucky so as not to be blocked from editing by Wikia themselves for being a "minor", don't waste time by contradicting people who know immeasurably more than you do. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Since everyones here right now lets just chat.Does this wiki have chat? ZP has a irc chat channel http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Zeldapedia:IRC_Policy Lionelthehun (talk) 00:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC)